


Discovered Your Feathers

by Writing_On_TheWall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Amputation, Cages, Cat Hybrid Kozume Kenma, Collar, Dog Hybrid Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hybrids, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Owl Hybrid Bokuto Koutarou, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_On_TheWall/pseuds/Writing_On_TheWall
Summary: A long time ago, before anyone could remember, a new type of human appeared. Humans with animalistic characteristics of all kinds. They were called hybrids, and different species were called breeds. Only months after discovering hybrids they were deemed unfit to take care of themselves and were captured and placed in adoption homes for a human to choose them. Hybrids were adopted as all kinds of things, lovers, children, slaves, anything. You could do anything to them; they had no legal rights to defend themselves from what may happen to them.Akaashi had met a few of his friend’s hybrids, but never thought to purchase one himself. He has convincing friends, though.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a pilot chapter. I have the next one already written, but I want to see what you guys think before I continue too fast. Enjoy!

A long time ago, before anyone could remember, a new type of human appeared. Humans with animalistic characteristics of all kinds. They were called hybrids, and different species were called breeds. Only months after discovering hybrids they were deemed unfit to take care of themselves and were captured and placed in adoption homes for a human to choose them. Hybrids were adopted as all kinds of things, lovers, children, slaves, anything. You could do anything to them; they had no legal rights to defend themselves from what may happen to them.

Akaashi had met a few of his friend’s hybrids, but never thought to purchase one himself. Although the adoption homes weren’t outright abusive, he didn’t much like the idea of people being trained and bred like dogs. Kenma, a cat hybrid of his friend Kuroo, just said they were “bad” and refused to talk about it further. Despite his beliefs about them, Kuroo was adamant that he should at least look at a few, if only as a way to spend the day.

“Come on,” Kuroo had pleaded, “You’re all alone in that apartment. You hate the way hybrids are treated so think about it like you’re saving one instead of funding the agencies. Hybrids are great! Besides, I need a friend that I can force Kenma to try to hang out with.”

Eventually, after coming home every night to an empty, dark apartment, he gave in. He’d at least have a look at what there was to offer. Maybe he would find a good friend he got along with, and if not, all it meant was that he took the afternoon to hang out with Kuroo. That’s how Akaashi ended up there.

Kuroo had taken him to a high-end home specifically for training and selling companion hybrids. Akaashi quickly surveyed the home. The store was colored in soft pastel colors. The humanoids were in tiny enclosures, maybe 30 square feet, guarded by glass. Each was decorated differently. Next to each little prison was a stand with a booklet of information about the hybrid in user friendly terms: likes, dislikes, hobbies, ect.. Nothing had any sharp edges, presumably to prevent hybrids from harming themselves. Akaashi couldn't help but wonder if the different breeds would injure themselves by accident or on purpose. Some of them were cuddled into beds as far away from the glass as possible.

A smartly dressed woman walked up to and greeted them. “Hello sirs. Is there anything I can help you with? Maybe a particular breed or personality you’re looking for?” Kuroo side-eyed Akaashi who shook his head. And so the woman left.

“I would imagine someone as repressed as you would at least prefer someone more chill,” Kuroo grinned down at him, but he would not give him the luxury of eye contact. The subtle insult was not effective.

“Kuroo-san, you need to spend more time worrying for yourself and Kenma. Actually it's more like Kenma takes care of you.” Akaashi began walking through the aisles in hopes he’d find someone interesting. Kuroo was sulking steps behind him. He walked up to the first hybrid that caught his eye.

Inside was a slender dog hybrid with fluffy, bright orange hair. The little one was energetic and seemed to want nothing more than the attention of the guests as he pressed himself into the glass and greeted every passerby excitedly. The hybrid turned to him. “Hiiiiiiiiii! My name’s Hinata Shoyo! You have really pretty hair.” And that's all the energetic dog could say before he ran to the next guest to approach the glass.

“Y’know, I kinda like him. Seems like there’d never be a dull moment with Chibi-chan.” Kuroo said beside him. “You should ask if we can talk alone with him. I don’t think you’ll get much out of him here.” He chuckled.

“He seems fun, but a bit airheaded.” Akaashi said while looking around. It seemed that the calmer hybrids with flirtatious behavior got the most attention. He felt bad for little Hinata. It seemed unfair that the only people there looked for romantic partners instead of a friend. “There’s no harm in trying though.” He waved down an assistant and asked if they could talk to Hinata in a private room. 

He overheard and began bouncing and running around. Akaashi was the first person to request alone time with him in all of his three years of being on the floor. Kuroo talked to the hybrid while the assistant handed him Hinata’s chart and discussed if they’d like food or toys for the hybrid in the private room.

“Are you really gonna take me home?! I’d love to go to a home. Would I be a child for you two? Oh, that’d be so nice!” Kuroo had a suspiciously fond smile as he explained the situation to Hinata.

“Kuroo-san, we have to wait around twenty minutes for the room to be ready.” Kuroo nodded to himself before leaning into Akaashi.

“Maybe you should keep looking around.” His voice was rushed and excited. “I’ll keep an eye on him.” Hinata was curiously looking at the two with his ear pressed to the glass. It didn't seem like he heard though. Akaashi considered the situation for a moment, but eventually nodded to himself. If he was being honest, he couldn't see himself happily living with Hinata.

Hopefully, there’d be another person he liked, and further in he went.

Akaashi’s hopes did not come true. There were a few that interested him, but no one fit what he was looking for; a criteria he didn't know he had. He wandered through the halls, minding the delicate music playing from the speakers more than the breeds surrounding him. He sighed. He didn't think that he was excited for a friend until he felt the disappointment heavy in his chest.

He propped himself against a wall, in between a water fountain and a door with the words “DANGER INSIDE” slapped on it. Thinking for a moment, twenty minutes had passed long ago. He must’ve been there for at least an hour! What had happened to Kuroo and Hinata?

The very moment he pushed himself off the wall was the same moment he heard a scared voice from the other side of the door say, “Sorry. I’m sorry.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Bokuto Koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t wait any longer to post 🤷♂️

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his body to the door, but after a few minutes no other noises came out. He turned around and rapidly searched around him. No one was looking. So he his hand hesitantly gripped the doorknob and turned. Akaashi took a deep breath, closed his eyes briefly, then yanked the door open and slipped inside as fast as he could force himself.

Akaashi could hear the pumping of his heart loud in his ears. He rested his forehead against the door and listened intently for someone running after him. Nothing. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he wasn’t sure why. A whine sounded behind him. He spun around.

The dimly lit room was filled wall to wall in huge, empty, metal cages. Only one was occupied. If he turned his head parallel to the wall he could see a hybrid. He was tucked as far as possible into the corner with a gigantic wing encasing his muscular body. His shining, golden eyes were tentatively trained on Akaashi from above his feathers. He had untrusting eyes and he wasn’t petite or delicate the way the others were. The two stared at each other, waiting for someone to do something. He couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. Maybe because he was vulnerable, maybe because he felt he had something to prove. Akaashi said, “Hi.”

Still the hybrid didn’t budge from his spot. “Okay. My names Akaashi Keiji,” He lowered his wing a bit further, just beneath his chin, “Do you have a name?”

It took a moment but he responded. “Koutarou?” It was a question. Akaashi nodded and took a step forward and asked the next thing that came to mind.

“Are you okay?”

Koutarou moved his wing all the way behind his back which twitchily flapped a few times. Strained against his neck was a collar with a thick chunk of plastic in the front. He hand two fingers wrapped around the side of it. “I don’t like the band. It zaps.” Akaashis fists clenched at his sides but he forced himself to release his grip. He needed him to feel safe.

“Why are you back here?”

“I’m bad.”

“Bad?”

“That’s what the trainers say.” Akaashi could feel his heart shatter when Koutarou said it like it was normal. He knew this is what happened. It wasn’t an industry secret. But he’d never seen it before. He didn’t know how anyone could do this to another person. Suddenly, he’s excited. “I wanna be good though. If I’m good I’ll get adopted and if I get adopted then everyone’ll be happy!” Cute.

His phone rang. It was Kuroo. He almost didn’t answer— after all, he had more urgent issues to handle— but he didn’t want to worry anyone. He excused himself and turned away from Koutarou. “Yes?” Kuroo’s rushed, staticky voice came through the phone.

“Hey, Keiji-kun. I went and talked to Hinata alone, which I know I wasn’t supposed to do, but I actually ended up adopting him myself. I think Kenma will like him.”

“Oh. Okay”

“Are you mad?”

“No… I found a hybrid I want to adopt.” Shuffling came from behind him. “There’s a bit of an issue though.”

“Oya?”

“I heard noises from behind a door and I went in. I don’t think I was supposed to.”

“Usually you’re so up-tight! What happened?” Akaashi ignored the teasing.

“There’s a door with the words ‘danger inside’ on it toward the back. I’ll explain further when you get here.” Akaashi hung up before he was interrogated further. Once he did he got a notification for a text from Kuroo, which was a photo of Hinata shoving his face full of too many meat buns. He did not think it was as impressive as Kuroo probably thought, but good for him anyways, he guessed. He closed his phone, but grimaced once he turned around.

Koutarou was on his knees and sat back on his ankles, a little closer than he was before, with his hands on his knees. His eyes were fixed on the concrete floor. He was fidgeting and breathing heavy. Oh, Akaashi thought, this is how he’s been trained to behave if he wants to be adopted, and he swears that he’ll get that collar off by the end of the day. The worst part, though, was when he spread out his wings in a display of feathers: the only thing that makes him a hybrid.

There was only one wing. 

Akaashi froze. He had no idea how or why his wing was missing, but he knew it probably wasn’t an accident. No, someone had done this to him. “Kotarou…”

His wing quickly retreated behind him. His shaky hands became shaky fists and his head sagged as far as it could. Through choked out sobs he manages, “I’m sorry. I know it’s bad, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave!”

The door jerks open and an assistant bursts through. Akaashi doesn’t miss the way Koutarou swiftly leaps back into the position he found him in. “Sir,” She’s exasperated, “what are you doing back here? This area is off-limits to customers.” Kuroo sheepishly slides into the room, mouthing an apology over her shoulder.

Akaashi ponders his response for a long moment (in this time she gets increasingly more upset) before deciding he’d rather not explain what happened or point out the lack of signs telling him he couldn’t enter. He just wants to leave. “I found a hybrid I’d like to adopt.” He nods at a curled up Koutarou, who’s now grinning wildly at his admission. Her brow furrows and her eyes widen, she snaps her head to the hybrid who hides behind his wing at her intrusive gaze. Akaashi hates that. “Get me the adoption papers. I’m tired of being here.”

She nods but keeps talking, “He isn’t trained yet and I doubt they’ve set up a price for him… he won’t be worth much.” Akaashi glares but Kuroo beats him to the punch.

Kuroo groans and takes a few steps forward until there’s no space between him and her. “I don’t care who you have to talk to or how long it takes you. Get us the adoption papers and a price or we don’t leave.”

She scuttles out of the room, but before Akaashi can begin easing Koutarou another assistant is pulling them to an office where he tells them he’ll be back soon once he has some of the hybrid’s paperwork. He wants to ask where Hinata is and if he’s told Kenma about this, but the only thing he can hear is the blood boiling in his ears.

Koutarou will be asleep in the spare bedroom of his apartment by sundown. It just isn’t disputable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! From here I’ll probably post once a week, randomly, but I might get trigger happy and post them all close together.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. I lost all motivation for awhile....

Thirty two minutes later the assistant returns. Which means thirty two minutes of sitting in an overly air conditioned room, thirty two minutes of anger piling up, thirty two minutes of considering how short was too short to begin yelling, and thirty two minutes of Akaashi staring at the clock. This does not set up the situation in the assistant favor, and he knows it. The man wearily sets a stack of paper on the desk and slides it over to Akaashi. Noticeably, he remains standing.

“This is the information on Bokuto Koutarou.” The man states, “I need you to look over that and sign it before we can allow you to see any adoption papers. It’s something we have to have you do, since Bokuto isn’t trained or anything.” Akaashi briefly considers scaring him, but just curtly nods. He snatches a pen from a cup and signs a few places on the last page. He sets it on the desk for the dumbfounded man to grab. A few beats pass with the man looking blankly at him before Akaashi says, “I’d like a copy of that, by the way.” The man grabs it then leaves.

Kuroo snorts beside him. “You didn't even read it. It probably had some important stuff on it.”

“That’s why I asked for a copy.” Kuroo cackles, but Akaashi doesn’t grasp what’s so funny. “I swear, if he isn’t back soon…”

“You’ll leave a scathing review?” And Kuroo fake-gasps then begins laughing again.

“No.” Akaashi looks Kuroo in the eye. He stops laughing. “I’ll make sure that man gets fired. For negligence and rude remarks.” Akaashi looks forward and holds his head on his hand. “I think it’s only fair for the trouble we’ve been through.”

“Wow. I’ve never seen you this mad…” Kuroo truly hasn't. He’s not fond of it either. “Karen…” He only receives a glare.

Only a few minutes pass before the shaken man returns, mutters “Here.” And slides a copy of what he's already signed as well as a sheet of paper with Adoption Release Form in big, bold letters at the top, which Akaashi fills out swiftly. The first thing written on the document is the price— four hundred dollars. Hybrids usually go for around a thousand, but he figures he can't be mad he got a discount, even if he believes it to be insulting.

Akaashi rises from his seat and places the form on the table, along with his license. “I’d like to leave now. With Bokuto-san. If I must wait I'll do so with the company of my hybrid.” The man nods.

“It should only take around ten minutes to verify your identity and payment, but I can bring you to him in the meantime. Follow me, please.” He led them to a hallway near the entryway. Along the hallway were cages similar to the ones on the floor, except they were far emptier, with only a few pillows and a water dish in each. Kuroo immediately walked up to the third one. “Ah, Chibi-chan, ready to leave?”

There’s a fire in his eyes when Hinata says, “Been ready.” Kuroo cackles nonetheless.

“Where’s Bokuto-san?” Akaashi doesn’t ask anyone in particular, but he wasn’t expecting the hybrid himself to answer.

“AGGHAAASHIIII!!” A loud thud sounded through the room; the result of Bokuto throwing himself at the glass. What have I gotten myself into? Akaashi thought. Somehow, though, he wasn’t able to regret his decision as he walked over to the cage. “Are we leaving now?” The hybrid’s wing twitched.

Akaashi nods. “Soon enough.” Bokuto had been scrubbed clean from head to toe. It also seemed that his feathers had been brushed through.

The conversation continued similarly through the waiting period: Bokuto loudly asking questions and Akaashi softly answering them. Kuroo had left only a few minutes ago, saying something about buying them basic items for the hybrids, but Akaashi was distracted by Bokuto running around the cage, trying his best to relieve his godlike amount of energy.

The door opened to reveal a girl he hadn’t seen before. She handed him a copy of the adoption papers and told him that she was now releasing Bokuto into his care. Her diplomacy was refreshing compared to the nervousness of other people he had talked to in that wretched place. It was a measly thirty seconds before he and Bokuto were both on one side of the glass.

Bokuto ran up to him and hugged him tight onto his chest. “Akaashi!” He stumbled a bit, but Bokuto held him up.

“Oh… hello?” He hesitantly placed his hands on his shoulders. Bokuto doesn’t do much other than snuggle into his body further. “Could you sit down on the bench? We need to wait for Kuroo-san to return.”

Bokuto whimpers slightly, but pulls back nonetheless. It’s possible he’s imagining it, but it almost seems as if his hair droops amidst his sadness. His hand still tugs at the bottom of Akaashi’s shirt. He sighs and places his hand on Bokuto’s head, a small attempt to cheer up the hybrid. The action only succeeds in making him more anxious. 

Akaashi wonders about Kenma. He doesn’t really like new people (or people in general) and now an excited and loud Hinata was going to be running around his home. Good luck to Kuroo, really. He doesn’t anticipate him getting out of that argument without at least a few scratches. Hinata sings throughout the period of Kuroo’s absence, and immediately begins asking questions the moment he returns.

“Well”, Kuroo says, proudly, “let's get going, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really that proud of this chapter, but at least it’s written.

**Author's Note:**

> I am MORE than desperate for feedback; all of it is welcome! Thank you!


End file.
